Un retour en enfance
by Black Moon
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry se retrouve dans la tanière du professeur le plus craint de Poudelard depuis deux décennies, que risquetil d'arriver? Une tuerie, un amassacre... ou tout autre chose...?Vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer? Il n'en tient qu'à vous... Lisez
1. Une petite fée bien attentive

Black Moon : salut !!! Bon, en plein milieu de mon sommeil, j'ai eu l'idée décrire cette histoire. Elle est un peu farfelue, ^_^' je sais. Mais bon, j'pouvais plus la garder dans mon esprit. En gros, l'action se déroule lors de la 6 ème année de Harry qui en quelque sorte a dévoilé son mal- être à une fée. Il se rendra compte qu'il faut toujours réfléchir à deux fois lorsqu'on parle devant une petite fée qui n'a pas encore terminé son apprentissage.  
  
Nasty Black Moon : OUI !!! c'est moi, acclamez- moi. Comme d'habitude, j'ai du donner un gros coup de main [Un GROS !!! *outrée* comment ça un gros coup de main ?? Faut pas pousser le bouchon jusqu'en Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée !!] à B Moon, passke sans moi, elle ne serait rien du tout [ C'est pas vrai ! Tu te trompes ! Si MOI j'étais pas là, TOI, tu serais niet ! Alors, respect !] . BM, tu me laisse parler, c'est plus ton tour. Bon, je disait quoi déjà moi ? [ Tu disait une bêtise plus grosse que toi à l'instant] La ferme toi ! Ah oui, y'a parfois de l'humour un peu..humhum. comment dire hum, décalé, alors pardonnez cette pov' Black Moon.  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais y sont exclusivement à JKR. Donc, je ne touche pas un rond [c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Dommage, avec cette argent j'aurais pu t'acheter une muselière] *grogne* Tu vas voir un peu ! Moi muselée, non mais franchtement ! Faudrait que je trouve un antidote pour que tu te casses en vitesse. Allez, bonne lecture.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une petite fée bien attentive.  
  
Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, un jeune homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. En effet, Harry était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se laissant griser par le vent froid annonçant l'Hiver. Il pensait. Il pensait à sa vie sans ses parents, et à ce qu'elle aurait pu être si ils n'étaient pas morts. Il pensait à une enfance joyeuse, mais les cris de l'oncle Vernon, et les claques de la tante Pétunia revenaient toujours comme un boomerang. Il fut interrompu dans ces pensée, par une vive petite lumière bleue qui avançait vers lui en zigzagant. Plus elle approchait, plus Harry pouvait distinguer sa source. C'était ( BM : un oiseau, un avion, une fusée. [non, mais, t'es ouf ou quoi ? un avion ! -_-'' ] On t'a rien demandé !) une fée.  
  
_ Salut toi, dit Harry en tendant le doigt vers elle, d'où tu sort.  
  
Comme pour lui répondre, elles pointa la forêt du doigt. Elle se posa dans le creux de la main de Harry. Ce dernier pu mieux l'admirer : elle ressemblait à une jeune fille minuscule et ses cheveux étaient relevés en boucles élégantes. Elle portait une robe bleu, et une paire d'ailes délicates sortait de son dos.  
  
_ Tu est bien jolie, petite fée. Tu devrais retourner avec ta famille, elle doit s'inquiéter. Tu a de la chance, toi. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. _Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? demanda une petite voix. _Tu parle ?!! _ Mais bien sûr ! Alors, pourquoi pleures-tu ? _ Oh, je pensait juste à mes parents, et à ma vie. _ Oh ! Et comment t'appelles-tu ? _ Harry. Et toi ? _ Ondine. Et tu sais, si tu penses à tes parents, tu peux leur écrire une lettre. (BM : Aoutch !) Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un petit sourire triste. _ Mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais un an. Je pense à eux, dit il pour lui même, et à une enfance gâchée. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. _ J'aurais tant aimé redevenir un enfant, sans toutes ces responsabilités, et Voldemort qui cherche à me tuer par tous les moyens. Juste un enfant. Bon, il faut que j'aille me coucher, le Week end est fini, et les cours reprennent demain.  
  
La fée le retint par la manche. _ Attend, je rentre avec toi. _ Si tu veux.  
  
Harry referma silencieusement la fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, et installa un petit lit fait d'un mouchoir pour Ondine. _ Bonne nuit. _ Oui bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Harry dormait profondément (Parce que ça ce peut ?), elle voleta jusqu'à lui et sortit une fine poudre d'un petit sac. _ Et maintenant, Harry, que ton v?ux soit exaucé. Pendant une semaine entière, un enfant tu redeviendras. Après avoir jeté la poussière argentée sur Harry, elle retourna s'allonger dans son lit improvisé, et tout contente d'elle, s'endormie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, même si il était très court. Comme une petite dose d'encouragement n'est pas à renier : un p'tit review . C'est en fonction de vos messages que je mettrais le prochain chapitre. Allez bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Moon qui a réussit à faire taire Nasty. 


	2. Un gosse dans poudlard

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Les réponses aux review sont et seront toujours en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un gosse dans Poudlard.  
  
Il était 6h00 du matin, quand Harry se réveilla. Il chercha à tâtons sa paire de lunettes, la trouva et l'ajusta. Il se rendit compte alors, qu'elles brouillaient sa vue. « bizarre » se dit il. Il sortit de son lit, et se rendit compte qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements. _ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Jamais il ne s'était entendu une voix aussi fluette, sauf lorsqu'il avait trois ans. Petit à petit, une idée vint germer dans son esprit : il avait exprimer le désir devant une fée, de retourner en enfance. Aussi vite qu'il ne pouvait le faire, il couru vers un miroir, et laissa échapper un cris perçant : devant lui se tenait un petit garçon d'environs 3 ans qui le regardait avec des yeux éberlués.  
  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Mon Dieu, comment je vais faire ?  
  
Il couru vers le lit de Ron.  
  
_ Ron, RON ! Réveilles-toi ! _ Allô ! C'est qui qui est là ? _ Ron ! C'est moi, Harry.  
  
Ron ouvrit les yeux et. _ YAAAAAAAAA ! Harry, c' est toi ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé. _ J'ai fais un v?ux. _ QUOI ?!  
  
Harry le prit par la main, et lui fit voir Ondine qui dormait sur sa table de chevet. _ Eh, mais c'est une fée ! _ On l'avait remarquer. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. Il posa doucement sa main sur la petite fée, et la secoua. _Ondine ! Ondine ! Réveille-toi ! La fée se réveilla et sourit, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait réussi. _ Alors, ça te plait. Tu est redevenu un enfant pour une semaine. _ Mais je voulais pas vraiment. Comment je vais faire avec Voldemort qui me coure après. _Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne durera qu'une semaine. _ Tu pense peut être que cette truite pas fraîche de Voldemort va attendre, que je sois redevenu un adolescent pour attaquer ? Bin tu te trompes.  
  
Il fut coupé par les éclats de rire de Ron. _ Bin qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est le meilleur moment pour rire ? _ Tu as appelé Voldemort « truite pas fraîche » ! _ Bon faut aller chercher Hermione pour aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il trouve une solution.  
  
Harry, fit rétrécir ces vêtements, puis suivi Ron jusqu'à la salle commune. Où les attendait Hermione.  
  
_Mon Dieu, qui est cet enfant, et d'où sort cette luciole ? _ Mais Hermione, c'est moi Harry ! _ Dites moi que je rêve. _ Non, tu ne rêve pas Miône, Harry a trop parlé devant cette petite fée qui a exhaussé son v?ux. _ Oulala ! Faut prévenir Dumbledore et Sirius. _ C'est ce que nous allions faire.  
  
  
  
_ Eh bien, Harry, te voici dans une drôle de situation.  
  
Dumbledore fit les cent pas puis. _ Je pense qu'il faudrait avertir Sirius, je crois qu'il est en mission quelque part à la frontière de l'Ecosse. Je pense que Fumseck saura le retrouver tout en restant discret. Sinon, Harry, tu va quand même poursuivre tes cours. Tu à l'apparence d'un enfant de quatre ans, mais tu as tout ton pouvoir (BM : Mais c'est là que réside le problème ! C'est une vraie bombe à retardement que vous avez sur les bras.).  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça : _ Dès que cette tête de fouine de Malefoy ne vient pas me chercher des poux à la tête paski riske de tomber sur un nos. _ Je pense que tu a retrouvé aussi un langage bien, comment dirais-je, spécial.  
  
Sur ce, les adolescents, et le « gosse » partirent pour les cuisines, voulant éviter de croiser leurs camarades, et surtout les Serpentard. Malheureusement, leur premier cours de la journée était potions.  
  
Une fois installés sans que personne ne remarque « l'absence » de Harry ( NBM : ça tient pas d'bout ma vieille ! Ca tient pas d'bout du tout !. BM : Disons que c'est un miracle ! lol NBM : -_-' pfff.), nos trois amis, quatre si on compte Ondine qui avait élu domicile sur la tête de Harry, se préparèrent mentalement à la réaction de Rogue. Ce dernier fit l'appel et quand il arriva au nom de Harry : _ Potter. POTTER ! Mais où est passé ce maudit Potter ? (NBM : Mais c'est ki fait une fixation sur le nom Potter ou quoi ?). _ Je suis là monsieur, lui répondit une voix d'enfant.  
  
Le maître des potions se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il se pencha et découvrit un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans. _ Potter, c'est vous ? _ Bin bien sûr que c'est moi.  
  
Pour toute réponse le Professeur Rogue se rassit à son bureau, et éclata de rire (BM : O_o * cours partout en criant * Au secours, tous aux abris ! Rogue qui rit, mais le ciel tout tombe sur la tête ! NBM : Et voilà, elle recommence ses conneries. Suis- je donc la seule saine d'esprit dans ce corps ? -_-' Pff.pathétiquement pathétique.).  
  
_Mais kessiya à rire cette face de morue salée ? C'est pas drôle du tout ! s'exclama Harry sans même faire attention à baisser la voix.  
  
Là s'en était trop, la salle explosa de rire. Même la « face de morue salée » en question continuait à rire Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Le Maître des potions était si OOC, que tous les élèves furent dispensés de cours.  
  
_ Ben ça alors, souffla Ron. C'est la première fois que je vois Rogue dans cet état. _ Sinon, on a quel cours déjà ? demanda Harry dans les bras d'Hermione. _ Vous avez Divination et moi j'ai Arythmancie. _ Pauvres de nous s'écria Ron, on a deux heures en plus. _ Je vous avais bien dit de changer. Je vous l'avais bien dit. Allez Ron prend Harry, moi je dois vous quitter. _ EH ! Mais je peux marcher tout seul moi, poukoi vous me porter. _ Par ce que, répondit Hermione. _ Passke quoi ?? _ Par ce que je te trouve vraiment kawai quand on te porte.  
  
Harry, d'un geste théatralement grandiloquent, se frappa le visage. _ Mais kesske j'ai fais pour mériter ça. Franchement Ondine, je te remercie. _ Mais je savais pas moi, répondit la fée toujours postée dans la jungle de ses cheveux rebellés.  
  
Dans la salle brumeuse du professeur Trelawney, Ron et Harry étaient entourés des filles de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle avec qui ils avaient cours en commun.  
  
_Oh, qu'il est mignon, s'exclama Hannah Abbot. _ Il est trognon.  
  
Ron était aux anges. _ Tu sais Harry, je sens que ça va me plaire cette histoire.  
  
Il fut interrompu par la venue de leur professeur chéri.  
  
_ Mes enfants, bienvenue pour percer, une nouvelle fois le voile de l'avenir. Nous allons cette fois explorer la divination par la lecture des signes. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (« pauvres incultes »), pour lire l'avenir par les signes, il faut une feuille de parchemin vierge, et de encre à base de bile de Tatou. Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser la plume sur le papier et fermer les yeux. Ensuite vous traduirez les signes que vous obtiendrez grâce à votre livre page 174 à 175 (BM : C'est les pages des comparatifs et superlatifs de mon livre d'anglais. ^_^lol. NBM : Comme si on avait besoin de savoir ça ! pfff.). Vous avez une heure et demi pour travailler, à la dernière demi heure de cours, je vérifierais vos travaux.  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que ne va pas inventer pour nous ennuyer celle là, souffla Ron à voix basse.  
  
Harry lui ne fit même pas attention aux paroles de Ron. Il était concentré sur sa feuille et tirait la langue (BM : Je sens qu'il ne fait pas vraiment le boulot demander là. lol NBM : C'est comme toi en cours de Français. BM : ^_^' c'est vrai en plus !). Une heure et demi après le professeur passait entre les élèves pour vérifier leur production.  
  
_Allez, Harry, laisse- moi voir ta feuille. _ Non ! Tu verras tout à leur.  
  
Le professeur arriva à leur niveau, et quand elle jeta un coup d'?il à la feuille de Harry et.  
  
_ Eh bien mon garçon, vous avez fait un travail très heu intéressant Mr Potter, mais la prochaine fois éviter de garder les yeux ouverts. Et elle s'éloigna visiblement choquée par quelque chose. Ron jeta un ?il lui aussi et éclata de rire. Neville Seamus et Dean attirés (BM : Attention, pas dans le sens que certains pourraient comprendre. NBM : Bande d'esprits marécageux), se rapprochèrent d'eux et à leur tour éclatèrent de rire. Harry avait fait une caricature méchamment réaliste du professeur de Divination : une grosse libellule qui observait une boule de cristal, dont les yeux étaient mortellement grossis par la surface en verre.  
  
Après un cours de botanique tranquille ou rien ne se passa (BM : A part le fait que Harry à carrément aplatie avec un marteau sortit d'on ne sait où, une plante carnivore qui avait voulu faire de lui son déjeuné. NBM : Mais bien sûr, c'était rien ça), Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ondine qui était tout bonnement devenue l'ange gardien de Harry, se rendirent à la grande salle où la nouvelle qu'il y avait un gosse dans Poudlard s'était répandue.  
  
_ Alors les garçons, vous ne m'avez pas encore dit ce qui s'est passé en cours de Divination. _ Attend, je vais te monter. Il sortit de son sac le dessin de Harry. _ Tiens voilà ce qui c'est fait au cours de Divination. Après avoir vu ce que notre petit artiste en herbe avait réalisé, Hermione s'écroula de rire. Le dessin passa sur toute la table des Griffondor, puis sur celle des Serdaigle, et celle des Poufsouffle (BM : On va pas la faire passer chez les Serpentard, d'acc.). En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, les trois quart des élèves éclatèrent de rire. On pouvait entendre des phrases comme « Harry Potter le caricaturiste fou », ou encore « Potter, le coup de crayon de la mort qui tue ».  
  
Soudain, sortit de nul part, un oiseau se posa devant Ron, Hermione et Harry. C'était Fumseck qui leur portait la lettre de Sirius.  
  
« Cher Harry, Ron, et Hermione,  
  
C'est une veritable catastrophe, faites très attention, et surtout, Harry évite de t'énerver si tu ne veux pas tout faire... »  
  
Il avait à peine fini la phrase, qui entendirent un bruit sourd et un « Merde ! Les mecs attrapez ce mioche ! »  
  
BM : Vala. Un nouveau chapitre posté (et un peu plus long : quatre page sur Word). Alors je remercie Ccilia, Alienor, Iorek marie Byrnikson, Aiko, et Hermichoco. Vous me faites chaud au c?ur SNIFF !  
  
NBM : Et voilà elle se remet à pleurer. Faudrait vraiment que je l'endurcisse, une vraie chiffe molle.  
  
BM : * arrête tout de suite de chialer * Eh c'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas une chiffe molle ! NBM : Sans blague ?!  
  
BM : * en colère* Attend que je t'attrape ma vieille !  
  
On entend des bruit de chaises qui tombe, de strangulation, d'épée laser, et tout le tralala qui va avec. 


	3. Allumer le feu!

Voici la suite tant attendue (enfin, j'espère) de Retour en enfance. C'est ma toute première fic, et je me dois de la terminer même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais avant ma mort. C'est pas une fic avec une intrigue réelle, ou un fond sérieux. C'est juste un gros délire que je veux partager. Bon ben voilà un nouveaux chapitre.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf la fée.

Spoiler : quatre premiers tomes.

Allumer le feu !!!!! (Vive le Rock & Roll !!!!)

« Cher Harry, Ron, et Hermione,

C'est une véritable catastrophe, faites très attention, et surtout, Harry évite de t'énerver si tu ne veux pas tout faire..... »

Il avait à peine fini la phrase, qui entendirent un bruit sourd et un « Merde ! Les mecs attrapez ce mioche ! »

Ron et Hermione, trop concentré sur la lettre de Sirius, n'avaient pas senti planer au-dessus d'eux la menace que représentaient Draco Malfoy et quelques uns de ses fidèles Serpentards. Harry lui, avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de grand, de blond et de vert, se tenait derrière lui ; c'était pour cette raison qu'il se tenait du haut de ses trois pommes, heu, trois ans, devant son cher et tendre rival.

« Alors, Bébé Potter, qu'est ce que ça fait de se sentir vulnérable ? Si petit devant les grands méchants serpents. »

#Comment ça vulnérable ???!! Attends voir un peu que j'te mette l'pied au j'nou. Tu me diras qui est « vulnérable »#, pensa Harry qui gardait le silence.

« Ooooh !! », embraya le Serpentard, « Il a perdu sa langue. Et que dirais- tu si on t'emmenait dans nos cachots, juste pour jouer un peu. Hein, qu'en dis t......... »

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase , Harry lui avait balancé son petit pied bien approvisionné en calcium dans le tibia, faute de lui attraper le genoux et sans demander son reste, il avait détalé vers les grandes portes.

« Merde ! Les mecs attrapez ce mioche ! »

Et tout un contingent de Serpentard partit à la poursuite du bousilleur de tibia, alors que leur chef nouvellement estropié, jurait sous son souffle.

Ron et Hermione arrivaient à la dernière partie de la lettre quand ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent un Draco Malfoy qui se tenait le tibia en jurant, et un Harry Potter qui se faisait courser par un troupeau de Serpentard non identifiés ; Le temps qu'ils aient compris ce qui se passait, Malfoy, s'était déjà élancé, en boitillant (NBM : Il doit pas aller bien vite comme ça, non ?), à la poursuite du Harry-tueur-de-tibia-Potter.

« Hermione, commença Ron, je pense que Harry a des problèmes »( NBM : Ben voyons Sherlock.........).

Pendant ce temps là, Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans le couloir qui menait vers la salle de Métamorphose. Les Serpentards, plus rapides étaient déjà à sur ses talons, et lui, malgré tous les atouts que la chasse au Harry avait pu apporter à sa vitesse de pointe, ne savait plus s'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps. Une idée de génie soudain lui vint : Il stoppa net et partit dans la direction inverse laissant sur place ses poursuivants. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était les bras de Zabini qui l'arrachèrent du sol. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir et de survie, le petit sorcier mordit le bras qui était à portée de sa bouche. Lorsque les dents, de lait certes mais bien solides (et bien pointues), s'enfoncèrent dans son bras, le Serpentard hurla de douleur tel un coyote dont la queue aurait été écrasée par une porte. Harry en profita pour se glisser hors de l'étreinte mal venue et reprit sa course vers la grande salle, cette fois-ci.

« Ondine, cria-t-il, va vite trouver Ron et Hermione, et dit leur de s'activer. »

Aussitôt, la petite fée, toutes ailes dehors, partit à la recherche des deux amis de son protégé. Protégé qui n'avait pas vu venir Draco Malfoy, récemment consacrer Messire de la Canarderie Boiteuse. D'un geste précis, le Serpentard attrapa le petite fuyard, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Où croyais tu aller mon mignon ? Tu ne voulais tout de même pas me fausser compagnie ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille sale furet », cria Harry.

Le « furet » en question resserra sa prise, faisant grimacer l'enfant à la frêle ossature.

« Tu sais petit Potter, dehors, il y a quelqu'un qui serait on ne peut plus content de te voir. Tu sais qui c'est petit Potter ? Bien sûr, que tu sais ! Et moi je vais t'emmener le voir. »

« Lâche mooaaa !! Je veux pas voir « tranche- de- saumon- avariée »

« Comme c'est touchant. Mais pour l'instant, on va voir Lord Voldemort »

Harry, se rendant compte de la tournure sombre que prenaient les évènements se mis a crier. Et sa voix déjà aiguë devint perçante à en éclater les tympans. Comme pour répondre à son appel déchirant, un halo noir veiné de doré et de blanc l'entoura, émanant de son corps. Malfoy qui ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de ce genre lâcha l'enfant dont les hurlements gonflaient de plus en plus. Un grondement sourd s'accorda aux cris et avant que le serpentard n'est pu se mettre à l'abris une violente détonation souffla les fenêtres alors qu'une colonne de feu réduisait consciencieusement les objet inflammables en cendres. Le phénomène ne dura que dix secondes, mais les dommages étaient plus que surprenants.

Hermione, qui fût la première à arriver, laissa tomber la lettre de Sirius, tant le choc fut grand. Au milieu d'un amas de serpentards non identifiés, et encore moins identifiables, était allongé le petit corps de Harry. Il n'avait subit aucune brûlure et un souffle régulier animait sa petite poitrine. Ondine, s'approcha de l'enfant et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit une arabesque noire apparaître sur l'épaule du garçon.

Sur la lettre qui était consumée par une flamme survivante on pouvait voir le mot « destructor » 1.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se tenait dans les bras d'Hermione, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se sentait encore fatigué, et si le sommeil l'avait quitté, s'était à cause d'un picotement qui lui dérangeait le dos.

Dès qu'il ouvrit l'œil, le visage inquiet de ses amis apparu dans son champ de vision.

« Est-ce que tu va bien ? », lui demanda Hermione.

Il se souvint de l'épisode des serpentard, de la colonne de feu, et eu un sourire qui était trop effrayant pour son visage d'enfant.

« Harry, commença le directeur, arrête de sourire ainsi, tu fait peur au pauvre vieil homme que je suis »

« Et moi je suis content de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de puissance créatrice et destructrice......... ça faisait tellement longtemps »

Dans les yeux de l'enfant pouvait ce lire une nostalgie troublante.

« Alors tu te souviens »

« Oui, même si la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoir, j'avais à peine un an »

« Pauvre Sirius......... je me souviens encore de l'état dans lequel il était après ta petite.........crise, diront- nous. »

« Il l'avait bien cherché ! », répliqua l'enfant les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

Ron et Hermione , qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas ce que racontaient Harry et Dumbledore, se regardèrent pour décider de qui poserait la question qui leur brûlait la langue. Finalement, ce fut Hermione, âme charitable, qui posa la question fatidique :

« Heu, vous pourriez expliquer là ? Parce que nous, on n'a rien compris pour le moment »

Les regards de Harry et Dumbledore se s'attachèrent, aucun ne souhaitant se sacrifier, jusqu'à ce que Harry, se trouvant une mystérieuse attirance pour Fumseck, se mette à jouer avec l'oiseau à « Chat » (BM : chez nous on appelle ça « Cho-tapé » ). Le directeur lui lança un coup d'œil qui voulait sûrement « lâcheur !! », et commença :

« Avant d'arriver à la situation présente, je doit vous parler d'un type de sorciers.........légèrement différents. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler des individus appelés « Destructor » (Une pause/ Hermione et Ron acquièsent). Comme vous le savez, il s'agit de sorciers qui à la naissance ont été dotés de la faculté de détruire la matière et de créer à partir de cette même matière. En fait un Destructor devrait être appelé Destructor-Conditor2 puisqu'il doit détruire de la matière donnée pour en créer une nouvelle (NBM : Que ceux qui n'ont pas comprit lèvent bien haut la main !!! Nasty lève la main suivie de beaucoup de lecteurs qui ne comprennent pas vraiment où veut en venir l'auteur BM : Si vous n'avez pas comprit......... allez réviser vos chapitres de chimie : réactions chimiques –d'oxydoréduction, acido-basiques les lecteurs et NBM regardent l'auteur, une lueur meurtrière au fond de l'œil Ne me regardez pas comme ça car je ne fléchirait pas -- / LOVE PHY-CHIMIE !!!!!!!! / Revenons à l'explication de Dumbledore ). Le lien entre la destruction et la création est très complexe puisque pour construire il doit détruire et quand il détruit il droit transformer la matière détruite, donc il créé. Cependant, les sorciers normaux ne voient pas en quoi il y a création. Ainsi, lorsque la Destructrix- conditrix Mélizandre-la- diabolique fit disparaître puis ré-apparaître Big Ben elle ne l'avait pas envoyé sur la Lune ni détruite a proprement parler !! Elle avait transformé la tour en air et en minéraux, Big Ben était toujours là, mais sous une autre forme. Vous savez, « Rien ne disparaît, tout se transforme ». »

A se stade de la conversation, Hermione prenait frénétiquement des notes alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude animait les prunelles de Ron.

« 15 jours après la naissance d' Harry, Lily m'a contacté me demandant de venir chez eux dès que je le pourrait :

Flash Back :

Lorsque le vénérable directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore arriva devant le pavillon des Potter à Godric's Hollow, il entendit au loin les gémissements de tristesse (BM : Pourquoi y'en a une qui s'est mordue la langue ?? NBM : Fé pas frè !!Ve me fuis pas morvue la 'angue !!! èé'' ) de James Potter. Craignant le pire, Albus se précipita dans le salon où il trouva Lily en train de tenter de consoler un mari effondré.

« Lily, où est Harry, et pourquoi James pleure-t-il ? » demanda le vieux sorcier étonné de voir son ancien élève dans un tel état.

« Oh, bonjour Albus. Harry est parti avec son parrain, et James est devenu hystérique quand Sirius lui a dit qu'il allait donner à son filleul son "baptême de moto ».

En effet James semblait sur le point de perdre conscience et marmonnait des phrases qui ressemblaient étrangement à « Mon bébé !! » ou à « Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose j'en fait de la saucisse pur chien !! ».

Un vrombissement retentit au loin pour devenir de plus en plus présent. James se leva et couru dans le jardin, suivi de Lily _qui malgré les apparence était inquiète pour son enfant_ et Albus qui lui était plutôt amusé. Harry, âgé de quinze jours, était dans les bras de son parrain et gazouillait gaiement en tendant les bras à son père. Ce dernier, livide, ne put contenir le fou rire qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il remarqua la tenue de son fils : bébé Harry portait une grenouillère marron sur laquelle il y avait dessiné une grosse moto noire. Il portait aux pieds de petites bottes noires et aux mains de petits gants de la même couleur. Mais le plus drôle restait encore le mini casque qu'il portait et la paires de lunettes d'aviateur qui devait protéger ses yeux. En gros, il avait à peu près la même tenue que son parrain à quelques détails près (notamment la grenouillère).

Ayant repris le contrôle de ses émotions, James pris son enfant et le serra contre son cœur.

« Mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait Sirius ? Il est trop irresponsable pour s'occuper de toi n'est ce pas ?? Il te sort de ton berceau pour te faire monter sur sa moto sans même le dire à papa ! Il est fou ton parrain et je vais le transformer en saucisse.........

Se disant James avait retiré les lunettes et le casque de son fils, et avançait dangereusement vers Sirius qui lui aussi s'était défait de son casque ; celui-ci n'avait pas vu venir son ami et futur meurtrier, et sifflotait l'air du Pont de la rivière Kwaï.

« James......... » commença Lily, d'un ton qui signifiait toujours « mon humeur commence à ce dégrader sensiblement ». Son mari se retourna vers elle et se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Dumbledore.

« Professeur !! Ce n'est pas que votre présence me dérange, bien au contraire, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« James Claudius Janus Démétrius Potter......... » fit Lily d'un ton qui signifiait toujours « mon humeur c'est dégradée sensiblement »

« Aaaaah ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, vous êtes venu pour la ......... faculté particulière de Harry »

Le directeur lui sourit, excusant l'attitude presque hystérique de son ancien élève. Il salua Sirius et prit dans ses bras le petit bébé qui continuait à gazouiller. L'enfant leva vers lui ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Le vieil homme y accrocha son regard et trouva au fond de l'œil du tout petit une lueur qui lui racontait que ce nouveau-né ferait de grandes choses un jour, très grandes.........

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer mes amis. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le nourrisson, en guise de réponse attrapa de son petit poing quelques mèches de la barbe argentée et s'amusa à les teindre de toutes les couleurs. Lily voulut bien évidemment mettre fin aux élans artistiques de son fils, mais le directeur l'en empêcha en rétorquant que ça lui donnait « un air de hippie » tout à faire adorable.

« Alors Lily, si vous m'expliquiez le problème. »

La jeune femme regarda l'enfant qui jouait toujours les De Vinci, inspira puis commença :

« Depuis quelques temps, Harry faits des choses très bizarres, même pour un sorcier. Je veux dire qu'il fait apparaître des objets, et quand je veux les renvoyer à la source, ils ne disparaissent pas, c'est comme s'il les avaient créés à partir de l'air. Il y a aussi autre choses : quand par exemple on transforme un bout de ficelle an souris, un simple finite incantatum rend à la souris son état initial. L'un des passe- temps de notre fils est de prendre un objet et de lui faire subir une métamorphose quelconque. Quand je lance un finite incantatum, l'objet en question ne reprend pas son apparence normale. Dernièrement, il a transformé sa petite cuillère en sphère argenté. Et puis, il a transformé la paire de lunette de son père en hochet. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait Harry s'était dirigé discrètement vers Sirius et avait commencé à lui faire une couleur capillaire.

« Et !!! Gamin !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes cheveux ? »

« Gagagou bigibi » répondit l'enfant.

« Ah !! D'accord !! Bigourgou ? »

« Fifi imahaku gouma »

« Gouma ?! Kiboukou ibidou »

« Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi » Riait l'enfant.

James, qui doutait sérieusement de la santé mentale de Sirius, s'empressa de récupérer son fils.

« Ce n'est pas tout professeur, commença James. Il a aussi des arabesques dessinées sur le corps. Elles apparaissent et disparaissent pas intermittence ; c'est troublant. »

En effet, Dumbledore remarqua des lignes noires qui courraient sur le corps du nourrisson. Magnifiques, elles écrivaient leurs Histoire ne laissant vierges que le visage de Harry et un carré de peau rosée sous le nombril.

Un air de pur étonnement passa sur le visage du vieil homme.

« Vous souvenez-vous de l'histoire de Mélizandre- la – Diabolique ? »

« Oui, répondit Lily. Certain livres disent qu'elle était une Destructrix-Conditrix............ Vous voulez dire que notre petit bébé est un ......... »

« Un Destructor, Lily. Un Destructor-Conditor »

Et comme pour appuyer la révélation de Dumbledore, Harry Potter petit sorcier de quinze jour fit apparaître une rose aux pétales noires veinées de doré qu'il tendit à sa mère. Et dans son sourire, et dans ses yeux, un petit quelque chose qui fit frissonner le Très- grand et le Très- vénérable Dumbledore. Cet enfant était réellement celui de la prophétie.

Fin du Flash Back.

Pendant que Dumbledore avait parler, Harry s'était amusé à créer un mobile fait de sphères de cristal et s'avait actionné.

« Vous savez professeur Dumbledore, je peux teindre à nouveau votre barbe. Vous voulez quelle couleur ?

Harry, Hermione , Ron et Ondine sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore après avoir fait le plein de recommandations. Il arrivèrent à la tour de Griffondor mais au lui de l'emmener au dortoir, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

« Heu, fit Harry. Poukoi on va dans la salle de bain ? »

« Parce que tu vas te coucher tôt comme l'a demandé le professeur Dumbledore. Ca fait seize que tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs. »

« Ouais mais je vois toujours pas où est le rapport ? »

« Ben mon petit cochon, tu es bien sale. Tu vas prendre un bain »

A peine Hermione avait fini de parler que Harry avait déjà décampé sur ses petites jambes.

Filant comme le vent il prit la première direction venue, les cachots. Il savait que s'était une direction risquée, mais si un seul Serpentard lui cherchait des noises......... il en ferait une adorable carotte.

Apercevant une porte avenante, il transforma une portion du panneau de bois en chatière et s'y faufila.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut sur un pant de mur une étagère gigantesque dont les livres traitaient essentiellement de potions. Aucuns doutes : il avait atteint le point de non retour, il avait franchit la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui où il était potentiellement mort, il avait pénétré l'antre de Sévérus Rogue.

Note(s) :

1 pas besoin de faire du latin pour savoir que destructor signifie destructeur.

2 Alors, conditor veut dire constructeur, créateur.

Black Moon : Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Harry (énervé) : Poukoi tu m'as envoyer chez ROGUE

BM : Ben paske c'est pour les besoins de la fic.

Harry : Les besoins de la fic !!! Je t'en mettrais moi des besoins.

BM : Harry, on surveille son langage.

Harry (avec un sourire mauvais) : Ben moi pour mes besoins, je risque de te transformer en lapin si Rogue me tue.

Nasty Black Moon et un contingent de chasseurs surexcités : Le lapin ! Le lapin ! Le lapin ! Le lapin !

BM (très nerveuse) : Ne t'en fait pas. Le professeur Rogue et toi serez très......... liés dans un futur relativement proche ou lointain tout dépend du point de vue.

Harry : Comment ça liés ????!!!!

BM : «- - - - Silence radio - - - -»

BM : Je remercie du fond du cœur tous mes reviewers et promets aussi un nouveau chapitre pour Vampire.


	4. Rencontre avec le Severus Rogus Modernus

Salut ! Me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite de Un Retour en Enfance. Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard… mais ne m'en veuillez pas. Le problème c'est que ça va sûrement empirer. Allez voir la note en fin de chapitre… vous comprendrez !

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi sauf le plan de l'histoire, donc pas d'argent, juste le plaisir d'être lue et d'avoir des reviewers qui m'encouragent !

**_Spoilers :_** Les quatre premiers tomes.

**_Rating :_**?

**_Genre :_** Humour/Fantesy

**_Pairing _**: Ben Ron/Hermione pour l'instant.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Jo Lupin :_** Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment répondu à tes attentes… parce que j'ai mis du temps pour ce chjapitre. Désolées, mais le suis une page- blanchiste chronique… Je suis cependant très heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chapitre 3 !

**_Khisanth :_** Voilà la suite ! Encore une fois désolée pour le retard. Et merci pour la review !

**_Baya59 :_** Ben oui… cette fiction est du pur délire (NBM : et parfois du pur hasard krr krr krr !). En fait c'est ma première fiction et elle existe depuis très longtemps… pas de quoi être fière… Sinon Nasty Black Moon, mon double maléfique te fais savoir qu'elle est pire que mortelle… Merci !

**_Onarluca :_** Mea culpa, mea maxi maxi culpa ! Je me sens mal d'avoir fait attendre autant mes reviewers… mais le bac ça pardonne pas ! Donc à nouveau… sorry sorry sorry !

Merci pour la review !

**_Michat :_** Merci pour cette review ! Moi aussi j'aime bien bébé-Harry en motard…je le trouve particulièrement chou… et Sirius est d'une inconscience… s'il savait que James avait voulu le transformer en saucisse pur chien…

_**Fin des réponse au reviews.**_

* * *

**_Rencontre avec le Severus Rogus Modernus. _**

_**Précédemment dans Un Retour En Enfance :**_

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut sur un pant de mur une étagère gigantesque dont les livres traitaient essentiellement de potions ! Aucun doute : il avait atteint le point de non-retour, il avait franchit la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui où il était potentiellement mort, il avait pénétré dans l'antre de Severus Rogue.

* * *

Entre enseigner à des petits ingrats qui ne comprenaient rien à l'Art subtil et délicat de la préparation des potions (Bien sûr, il devait l'admettre (à voix basse) : ses classes ASPICs avaient un niveau qui rendrait fier n'importe quel autre professeur de potions. Mais lui n'était pas un simple professeur… il était un maître en sa matière : ses élèves devaient se surpasser !) et jouer le parfait mangemort à chaque fois que Sa Seigneurie lui envoyait un décharge dans le bras, Severus Rogue s'adonnait à l'une de ses peu nombreuses passions… la lecture.

En effet, dans sa vie à l'opposé d'un long fleuve tranquille, les temps qu'il accordait à la lecture étaient les seuls moments sereins où il se laissait aller à une posture moins rigide (affalé dans un canapé moelleux les pieds sur la table basse), à une tenue plus décontractée (pantalon et bras de chemise), à un visage moins sévère (trois rides en moins au travers du front) et à un bon verre de Bordeaux (dix-huit ans d'âge).

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Severus Rogue n'arrivait pas à lire, et avait troqué son Bordeaux contre quelque chose de plus fort. C'est ainsi que malade d'inquiétude, le résident des cachot le plus craint du moment, parlait à son verre de whisky tout en le vidait à grande gorgées (sans oublier de le remplir à nouveau) :

« Tu vois mon ami, l'Apocalypse est sur le point d'arriver ! Pourquoi ? Mais c'est simple voyons ! Potter à retrouvé son talent de Destructor… le monde de la magie est fichu ! Je suis fichu ! Une fois qu'il pourra le faire… ce petit démon va me transformé en carotte et va me donner à ses satanés Scroutts à pétard ! Adieu retraite peinarde en Italie ! Adieu douce vie à l'ombre de la vigne ! Mais pourquoi… ? Non. Comment Lily, la douce Lily a-t-elle pu engendrer une telle calamité ? C'est pas possible qu'un être aussi charitable puisse donner naissance à un démon pareil… enfin… quand on sait de qui le petit monstre tient l'autre moitié de son patrimoine génétique… on se pose moins de questions… je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce Potter. En tout cas voilà le résult… »

Un petit bruit de claquement le sorti de son monologue éméché. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment : il avait bu et son stock de potion « Contre Ivresse » se trouvait à des miles de son salon ( soit à quelques pas dans sa salle de bain…). Se décidant à la prudence il sortit sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Quelle ne fut point sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la dite source lui tournait le dos et qu'elle prenait la forme d'une petite masse habillée dont les cheveux servaient de nid à une espèce de luciole.

Il s'agissait sans aucun doute (selon Rogue) d'une variété très coriace de lutin de Cornouailles mutant . La seule solution pour s'en débarrasser était de le faire fuire avec un parapluie rose à rayures jaunes (et pas jaune à rayures roses : n'importe quel spécialiste peut vous dire que la différence est flagrante). Après une dernière rasade de whisky le terrifiant résident des sous-sol fit venir par Accio son parapluie Rose à rayures jaunes et attaqua la bestiole.

* * *

Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour arrivé là, mais une chose était sûre : il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Bien sûr, il appréhendait de se retrouver nez -à- nez face à Rogue, mais la curiosité avait toujours été l'un de ses plus gros défauts… il se décida donc à monter une pseudo expédition d'exploration dans l'habitat naturel du Severus Rogus Modernus. Il avait quant même intérêt à faire attention… il était plutôt fatigué et essayer de transformer Rogue en carotte dans ces conditions pourrait se révéler fatal pour un petit gabarit comme lui… à bien y réfléchir, ce serait fatal pour n'importe quel gosse.

En tout cas, s'il s'attendait à quelque chose en restant dans les appartements de Rogue, ce n'était sûrement pas à voir son très aigri professeur complètement ivre susurrer des mots avinés (BM : je suis pas sûre qu'on dise « whiskyné »… NBM : nan nan nan… je crois pas moi non plus… c'est dans le dico des mots inventés par toi… pas dans le Larousse le Robert ou autre pavé très lourd qui aime tomber sur notre pied… è.é Ils étaient pas obligés de savoir tout ça !) à un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky. En tout cas, la situation était cocasse et il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main. De plus Rogue semblait totalement inconscient de sa présence. Il en profita donc pour approfondir son exploration des quartiers de son professeur.

Alors qu'il inspectait une collection particulièrement intéressante d'illustrations (Les Poisons et leurs Effets Illustrés : édition limitée :n°79), un drôle de bruit ressemblant vaguement à un « A l'attaque ! » le tira de ses pensées…

Se retournant avec urgence, il eu juste le temps de voir un Severus Rogue en train de brandir un parapluie rose à rayures jaune (NBM : un spécialiste ce petit, un vrai pro !) au-dessus de sa tête, avant de se déplacer sur le côté.

_/OYE ! Pourquoi je suis pas resté prendre mon bain ! Je veux pas mourir ! Maman ! Viens me chercher… en fait non… viens chercher Rogue /_

« Reviens ici sale bestiole, je vais t'embrocher ! » Le professeur ne semblait vraiment pas voir qu'il s'agissait de son élève honni… mais il y aurait il vraiment une différence s'il le voyait (NBM : je vote non…).

« Professeur réveillez vous ! C'est moi ! Potter…enfin ,non… ne vous réveillez pas finalement… resté comme ça mais arrêtez de me courser ! »…

D'un coup le professeur s'arrêta.

« Depuis quand les lutins de Cornouailles mutants parlent ils… »

« Depuis que je ne suis ni un lutin, ni de Cornouailles, ni mutant ! Alors laissez moi ! »

Le professeur avança vers son élève miniaturisé le menaçant toujours de son parapluie (BM : Rose à rayures jaunes ! Ne l'oublions pas !). Arrivé à son niveau, il se pencha et l'élève pu s'étouffer dans les effluves d'alcool qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

« Potter ? »

« Oui mais fermez la bouche l'alcool c'est pas bon pour les enfants ! »

Le professeur se redressa aussi dignement qu'il le pu.

« Eske vous pouvez me' ire se que vous foutez dans mes appart'ments ? Nom d'un chien… »

« Heu… je me suis perdu… ? »

Le professeur soupira de désespoir, et se dirigea à regret vers sa salle de bain ou il prit la fameuse potion pour dé-soûler. Et quand il revint, il pu voir que le marmot en train de lire un de ses précieux livres sur les poisons.

« Potter ! Bas les pattes ! Et expliquez moi donc ce que vous faites ici ! »

Harry prit son air de chien battu le plus convainquant ( Celui que lui avait appris son parrain), ses petites lèvres tremblèrent et une petite larme perla au coin de l'œil gauche.

« Roh, allez gamin, explique moi pourquoi tu t'es perdu. »

« Hermione voulait me donner un baiiiiiin ! » chouina l'enfant qui était sûr de son coup.

_/Punaise, je suis en train de discuter avec un gosse…/_

« Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas prendre un bain ? »

« Paske je veux pas ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Mais Hermione elle veut s'entraîner sur moi, je suis sûr ! ».

La moue enfantine était adorable et le professeur ne put y résister bien longtemps à ce petit bout de chou qui était décidé à le transformer en guimauve bien molle.

« Bon, si je te laisse la salle de bain et que je demande à un elfe de t'apporter des vêtements, est-ce que tu voudras bien prendre un bon bain ? »

L'enfant fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit.

« Oui monsieur, mais faudra fermer les yeux hein ? »

« Ok comme tu veux… et après tu déguerpis de mes appartements. Compris ? »

« Compris ! »

Et se qui était prévu se fit. Le professeur accompagna l'enfant jusqu'à la salle de bain, régla la température de l'eau et se tourna quand le petit se déshabilla. Il avait préalablement demandé des vêtements à un elfe et tout se passait comme prévu… enfin… à l'exception de la giclée d'eau qui le trempa mais le regard que l'enfant lui faisait alors qu'il se cachait sous la mousse.

« Bon maintenant, je te ramène chez les Griffondor… et tu ne parles de ça à personne ! »

«'Accord » fit l'enfant qui avait un peu sommeil « Mais je pourrai revenir un autre jour ? »

« Non ! »

« Alleeeeeez ! »

« NAON ! »

« Je ferai pas de bêtises ! »

« Rohhhhh……… »

Et l'enfant fit la moue-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

« Bon, bon ! J'abdique ! Mais tu arrête cette moue ! »

« Han han ! »

« Bon, allons voir tes amis… ils doivent se demander si je ne t'ai pas mangé… »

« Parce que tu manges les gens toi ? »

« Absolument… je mange les petits garçons qui viennent dans mes appartements… »

« C'est même pas vrai ! »

« Si si… »

« Alors pourquoi tu me manges pas ? »

« Parce que j'attends que tu grossisses un peu… tu est trop maigre pour que je te mange… »

Le jeune homme dans un corps de petit garçon croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et renifla indignée.

« Bon, on te ramène dans ton dortoir ! »

Mais l'enfant refusa d'avancer. Pour la plus grande irritation du professeur de potions.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Et Harry Potter leva les bras jusqu'à l'adulte

« Tu veux bien me porter ? »

Et encore une fois, Harry Potter vainquit… avec sa petite moue ravageuse.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry manipulait sans vergogne son professeur, Hermione et Ron préparaient avec Ginny une mission de sauvetage. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise commune lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur professeur portant un Harry endormi et changé.

« Le voilà votre marmot ! Et Granger ne vous entraînez pas sur lui ! »

Et après avoir déposer l'enfant sur le canapé, le professeur reparti aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait.

Et la seule question que les jeunes élèves purent ce poser fut : « C'est pas Rogue qui vient de partir là ? »

* * *

Hé voilà… la fin de ce chapitre ! Je c'est je sais… c'est pas vraiment du grand art, c'est sûrement médiocre, mais je tenais à faire ce chapitre transitoire avant de devoir laisser temporairement… Et voilà… la mauvaise nouvelle. Je suppose que vous êtes peut être déjà au courant, mais je vais commencer dans quelques jours ma première année de médecine… je compte finir primante, et pas trop loin du premier… donc j'ai intérêt à bosser… je pourrais peut être écrire quelques one-shot… mais bon…mes fictions à chapitres vont être temporairement suspendues… mais je vous promets de mettre les nouveaux chapitres à la fin des partiels de juin (si je ne suis pas effondrée à cause d'un échec bien sûre…) !

Sinon, avez vous aimez Harry dans ce chapitre ? C'est juste pour être fixée !

Bon encore une fois MERCI de m'avoir soutenue et d'avoir supporté la lenteur avec laquelle j'écris mes fictions !

Nasty Black Moon : Moi aussi je vous embrasse !

Allez ! Gros bisous !

Black Moon qui s'engage pour sa mort…


End file.
